La resistencia de Hogwarts
by DarkAdriel
Summary: Una serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots de diferentes escenas vividas durante la resistencia de Hogwarts, durante el reinado de los Carrow. Capítulo 3: Ernie MacMillan
1. Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarsts, que estaban completamente desiertos a pesar de que solo eran las siete. Aquello no era algo de lo que extrañarse, desde que Snape y los Carrow habían tomado el control del colegio, los alumnos apenas salían de sus salas comunes. No era de extrañar, dada aquella atmósfera de terror que se había instalado en el colegio aquellos días.

La profesora McGonagall pasó junto al Gran Comedor, que se hallaba completamente desierto, a excepción de Amycus Carrow que bebía vino copiosamente y le comentaba a su hermana su última "hazaña" contra un alumno de Hufflepuff. Minerva les dirigió una mirada de asco y desprecio, los odiaba. Aborrecía a esos dos mortífagos que pretendían hacerse pasar por profesores competentes. Siguió paseando por el castillo, asegurándose de que nada malo sucedía por allí.

Oyó que los Carrow salían del Gran Comedor, caminando ruidosamente, con las carcajadas de Amycus resonando por todo el Vestíbulo. La profesora jamás pensó que odiaría más a alguien que a Severus Snape, pero sin duda Amycus Carrow era un digno rival en cuanto a maldad se decía. Después de todo, Snape pasaba mucho tiempo en su despacho y no maltrataba a los alumnos, al menos de la manera que lo hacían los Carrow. Aún recordaba los gritos de aquel chico de segundo de Ravenclaw, mientras Carrow le pegaba con el atizador de la chimenea. Se dirigió hacia la enfermería, caminando con paso rápido y seguro.

En el camino, se tropezó con un alumno de séptimo de Slytherin, que le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. ¡Ese Vincent Crabbe! Algunos como él, todos los que tenían familiares mortífagos conocidos, se comportaban de aquella manera. Como si fueran los dueños del castillo, como si pudieran pavonearse de las maldades que tenían lugar aquellos días.

Entró en la enfermería y vio a la señora Pomfrey, que estaba aplicando una poción de color oscuro sobre unas heridas de aspecto muy feo a Neville Longbottom. Dirigió a la profesora una tímida sonrisa, que ella le devolvió en señal de complicidad. Sabía que Neville era uno de los líderes de la resistencia contra los Carrow, y no podía estar más orgullosa. Aquel muchacho había cambiado mucho, se había convertido en el mago que McGonagall siempre sabía que sería. Salió de la enfermería mirando a Poppy Pomfrey, que estaba más delgada y pálida que nunca, pero tan decidida a luchar contra los Carrow como lo estaba ella.

Minerva McGonagall se disponía a entrar en su despacho, cuando oyó un sollozo que llamó su atención. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a una alumna de primero de Gryffindor, de pelo castaño, que temblaba ligeramente. Se acercó con paso seguro a la muchacha y la miró preocupada.

- ¿Qué le ocurre, señorita Stevens? – le preguntó, amablemente.

- Profesora… profesora… yo…

- Tranquilízate, Rebeca – le aconsejó, adoptando un tono que indicaba más complicidad – ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

- El profesor… el profesor Carrow… me… me…

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – preguntó, con un destello de furia en los ojos.

- ¡Quiero irme a casa! – gritó la niña, sin dejar de llorar – ¡Quiero ir con mi madre! ¡Tengo miedo!

- Cállese, señorita Setevens – le espetó, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía – Dime que ha ocurrido.

- Quiero irme a casa, profesora McGonagall – le dijo, con una sinceridad que alarmó a la profesora – No aguanto más.

La niña se convulsionó en un llanto silencioso, que resultaba más desgarrador que sus gritos de histeria y miedo. La profesora la miró totalmente sobrecogida y notó como el odio hacia los Carrow le quemaba como una llama. Entonces, se agachó frente a la niña e hizo algo que ese año había hecho más veces que en toda su vida: la abrazó suavemente.

- No te preocupes, Rebeca – le dio una suaves palmaditas en la espalda – Te acompañaré a la sala común y te acostarás para descasar.

- Profesora…

- Tú fuiste la primera en transformar una cerilla en una aguja ¿lo recuerdas? – la niña asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas – Me sentí muy orgullosa ¿sabes?

- ¿De-de verdad? – la niña la miró nerviosa – Yo…

- Todo esto acabará, te lo prometo – la miró, dirigiéndole una sonrisa – Vamos a la sala común.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, siguió a la profesora. De repente, la mano de la niña vaciló en al aire, como si quisiese coger la de la mujer. La profesora McGonagall asió la mano de la niña, llevándola con firmeza. Cuando dejó a la niña en la sala común y esta le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Minerva McGonagall sabía por qué había hecho todo aquello, por qué la había abrazado, por qué la había cogido de la mano, por qué le había prometido que todo saldría bien… Y es que aquella niña, de pelo castaño y que era muy buena en Transformaciones, le recordaba a otra niña, una niña de pelo castaño enmarañado y que era extremadamente inteligente. Una niña que ya no lo era, una niña que estaba ahí fuera, enfrentándose a peligros a los que nadie debería enfrentarse, acompañando a sus dos mejores amigos en una aventura de final incierto. Y es que Minerva McGonagall pensaba en aquella chica todos los días, esperando que estuviese bien, que los peligros se apartasen de su camino y el de sus amigos. Cuando Minerva McGonagall volvió a su despacho, abrió uno de sus ficheros y contemplo la esmerada caligrafía de aquella chica. Entonces, una lágrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla de la profesora, al recordar a Hermione Granger.


	2. Michael Corner

**Michael Corner**

A Michael le temblaba la mano al echar el díctamo en su poción. Oía los gritos desgarradores de aquel niño, mientras era torturado por la mano de Amycus Carrow. Un espantoso grito perforó los oídos de Michael, al que le temblaban las manos de manera incontrolada. Se volvió para mirar a Terry, que estaba tan tenso como él. Michael levantó la mirada por encima de su caldero, para observar al profesor Slughorn. Asegurándose de que no les oía hablar, Michael se inclinó hacia Terry.

- Deberíamos hacer algo – le susurró, sin mover apenas la boca – El ED…

- Si, lo sé – miró a su alrededor – Solo es un niño.

- ¡Ese Carrow! – rugió Michael, furioso – ¡Solo se estaba riendo! ¡Solo se reía de un chiste!

- ¡Señor Corner! – se alarmó el profesor Slughorn – Por favor, baje la voz, estamos en clase.

- ¡Disculpe! – se disculpó el chico con brusquedad. Se aseguró de Slughorn volvía a concentrarse en su libro – ¡No lo aguanto! ¡Voy a ir a rescatarle!

- Michael, deberíamos pedir ayuda al resto del ED – le aconsejó Terry, prudentemente – Si te cogen…

- ¡Que me cojan! – tembló tanto, que golpeó el caldero haciendo que se cayese algo de poción – ¡No lo pienso aguantar!

- Michael…

- Voy a ir, Terry – aplastó reduciendo a líquido el escarabajo que tenía que echar a continuación – No lo soporto más.

- Sabes que si Carrow te coge… – las palabras se perdieron en su garganta – ¿Has visto la cara de Neville?

- Un par de cicatrices no me quitarán ningún atractivo – murmuró, intentando que Terry se riera. Sin embargo, su amigo seguía tenso – No me tienes que ayudar, Terry.

- Lo haré – el labio le temblaba, pero su voz era segura – Me quedaré vigilando y te avisaré si viene Carrow.

- Lo haremos durante la cena – gruñó, ligeramente – ¡Por el ED!

- ¡Por el ED!

Michael continuó aquel día con total normalidad, sin comentarle a nadie más lo que pretendía hacer. Anthony se percató de las miradas tensas que se dirigían sus dos amigos, pero no comentó nada. Sin embargo, tanto Terry como Michael pensaban que el chico sabía lo que iban hacer.

Michael aprovechó el barullo de la cena, para deslizarse por los corredores y llegar hasta las mazmorras. Sabía que era allí donde Carrow se dedicaba a torturar a sus alumnos, con extrema crueldad. Encendió la varita para iluminarse en el camino, moviéndose con todo el sigilo que podía. Pronto llegó a una puerta negra como el carbón y murmuró: "Alohomora". La puerta se abrió de inmediato, produciendo un leve clic. Michael pensó que encontraría más resistencia, pero los Carrow debían pensar que nadie se atrevería a internarse en aquella mazmorra. Michael recorrió la mazmorra con la mirada y vio al niño, que estaba encadenado en la pared y temblaba de manera incontrolada. El aire olía a humedad y un olor desagradable, y Michael se percató de que el chico debía haberse orinado. Se acercó a él y contempló su cara llena de heridas y una mueca de horror en su rostro.

- Ya está, chaval – se acercó a él, sonriendo – Vas a salir de aquí.

- Él… él… él…

- No vendrá – le aseguró, firmemente – No tienes que preocuparte.

- No… no…

- ¡Relashio! – murmuró apuntando a las cadenas, que se desenroscarán como serpientes de las muñecas del chico – Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

- Pero…

- ¡Vamos! – le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró – No podemos perder el tiempo.

- Yo…

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chaval? – le preguntó, volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Rick Moratti.

- Eres de Hufflepuff ¿verdad? – el chico asintió – Te llevaré a la sala común.

Corrieron por los corredores y cuando Michael pensó que su misión había sido un éxito, algo lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo. Se volvió y contemplo a Amycus Carrow, que esbozaba una cruel sonrisa.

- ¡Corre! – le gritó al niño – ¡Corre!

- Pero… pero tú…

- ¡Corre! – gritó casi desgañitándose – ¡No mires atrás!

El chico dudó unos instantes, pero luego salió corriendo sollozando lastimeramente. Michael se volvió para mirar a Carrow, que iba acompañada de su hermana.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, cucaracha? – le preguntó Alecto, con desprecio.

- Michael Corner, de Ravenclaw – se levantó, con la varita alzada.

- ¿Pretendes atacarnos, mequetrefe? – los hermanos rieron, sonoramente – ¿Te vas a atrever hacerlo?

- ¡Solo era un crío! – le gritó, con la varita emitiendo chispas – ¡Solo se reía de un chiste!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a desautorizarme? – gritó Carrow, como un loco – Voy a enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores. ¡Crucio!

Michael cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, como si cuchillos ardientes se le clavasen en cada centímetro de su piel. El dolor cesó y Michael notó como todo a su alrededor estaba ligeramente desenfocado. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y volvió a alzar la varita.

- ¿Ya has terminado, Carrow?

Michael sabía que iba a pagar muy cara aquella insolencia, pero no le importó. Carrow alzó de nuevo la varita y todo se apagó a su alrededor.

Michael abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la misma mazmorra de la que había sacado al muchacho. Notó una sustancia pegajosa cayendo por su cara y al llegar a sus labios, supo que era su propia sangre. La cara y los brazos le escocían a causa de las cortes y heridas que tenía. Escupió sangre al suelo y alzó la cabeza, que la pesaba como si fuera un yunque. Carrow estaba de pie frente a él, con una siniestra sonrisa.

- ¿Te parece ahora que he terminado, insecto? – le escupió a la cara y se rió – No puedes hacer mucho ahora, ¿verdad, idiota?

- Que valiente eres, Carrow – murmuró, débilmente – Encadenas a tus alumnos y luego los torturas.

- ¡Insolente! – le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara – Vas a pagar muy caro lo que has hecho, Michael Corner. Ya lo verás.

Cinco días después, Michael salió al final de la mazmorra, tendido en una camilla y tan débil que apenas podía mover un dedo. Todos los alumnos salieron a observar lo que ocurría, alertados por las crueles carcajadas y los insidiosos comentarios de Amycus Carrow. Michael apenas podía distinguir a sus compañeros, pero si vio a Rick Moratti, blanco como una pared y los ojos desorbitados. Sin embargo, sano y salvo. Michael esbozó una débil sonrisa y alzó en pulgar para indicarle que estaba bien. Michael echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deseo recuperarse lo antes posible, para volver cuanto antes, a su lucha contra los Carrow.


	3. Ernie MacMillan

**Ernie MacMillan**

A Ernie siempre le había gustado Estudios Muggles. De hecho, era una de sus asignaturas favoritas, y le encantaba la profesora Burbage. Disfrutaba de aquellas clases, aprendiendo más sobre el mundo muggle, y comprobando, que a pesar las diferencias, los muggles y los magos eran en el fondo, iguales. La profesora Burbage repetía aquello constantemente, citando una obra llamada _El mercader de Venecia._ A Ernie le encantaba repetir aquellas palabras que había oído de la boca de la profesora Burbage, y que le recordaban, que magos y muggles eran iguales.

Sin embargo, en ese momento las cosas eran muy diferentes. Observó a la profesora Carrow, dilapidando sin piedad a los muggles, tachándoles de poco más que animales. A Ernie le daban arcadas solo de oír aquellas palabras. Neville Longbottom, que estaba dos asientos más atrás, hacía como que vomitaba sobre sus libros. Ernie se echó a reír sin que nadie le viese, pero pronto se volvió a mirar a la profesora Carrow.

- La sangre mágica no debe mezclarse bajo ningún precepto con la de los muggles – decía, de manera apasionada – Su unión, no crea más que engendros inmundos. Por no hablar de los sangre sucia, que nos roban la magia y ni siquiera saben utilizarla.

- ¿Cómo Hermione Granger, por ejemplo? – dijo Neville, con una sonrisa socarrona – ¿La mejor alumna de nuestra promoción?

- ¡Escoria! – gritó Carrow, descompuesta – ¡Una asquerosa sangre sucia!

- La mejor alumna de nuestro curso – afirmó Seamus Finnigan, con chulería – Gryffindor e hija de muggles, vaya golpe para los mortífagos sangre limpia ¿no?

_- ¡Crucio!_

La profesora alzó la varita contra Seamus que cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Ernie oyó las risas de los alumnos de Slytherin y le entraron ganas de golpearles con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando la profesora detuvo la maldición, Seamus se levantó con las piernas temblándole y se sentó de nuevo junto a Neville.

- Espero que esto te sirva de lección, mestizo – le escupió, con desprecio – Y a cualquiera que ose contradecirme.

- ¡Los sangre sucia son basura! – gritó Pansy Parkinson, aquella perra de Slytherin – ¡Merecen la muerte!

- ¡Bravo, Parkinson! – le aplaudió la profesora Carrow – ¡Veinte puntos para Slytherin!

- ¿Qué?

Ernie se levantó de su asiento, indignado, y miró con odio a la profesora Carrow. Apretó los puños con furia y la rabia le irradiaba por los cuatros costados. Su mente pensaba en ese momento en Justin, del que solo sabía que los del Ministerio lo habían cogido. Era su mejor amigo, lo era desde que entraron en Hogwarts, y en su último año, no estaban juntos. ¡Y aquella zorra de Pansy Parkinson se atrevía a decir eso!

- ¿Qué le ocurre, MacMillan? – preguntó la profesora Carrow, con crudeza.

- ¡Uno de mis mejores amigos es nacido de muggles! – gritó con furia – ¡Justin Finch-Fletchley! ¿Sabe quién es?

- ¡Un engendro que nos roba la magia! – gritó, descompuesta – ¡Y cállese MacMillan sino quiere que le pase lo mismo que a Finnigan!

- No es para tanto, Ernie – dijo Seamus, con una mueca de dolor, pero con aire altanero – Un pequeño picor, nada más.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Carrow se acercó a Seamus dando grandes zancadas – ¿Cómo osas…?

- ¡Hágalo otra vez! – le retó Seamus, poniéndose de pie – ¡Vamos!

_- ¡Cru...!_

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Carrow fue a parar a manos de Ernie, que se había levantado y miraba con asco a la profesora Carrow. Está se volvió para ver quien había hecho eso, y cuando vio a Ernie levantado y con su varita, le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

- ¡TÚ! – se acercó a él, escupiendo mientras hablaba – ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡SOY UNA PROFESORA!

- ¡Es una estafadora! – le gritó Ernie, con odio – ¡La profesora Burbage era una profesora de verdad! ¡Una profesora maravillosa!

- ¿Esa mestiza incentivadora de uniones entre magos y esos animales? – Carrow estaba totalmente fuera de sí – ¿Esa escoria?

- ¡La mejor profesora que he tenido! – gritó en voz muy alta, alzándose ante la profesora – ¡Usted es…!

_- ¡Crucio!_

Dos maldiciones impactaron sobre el cuerpo de Ernie, que se retorció de dolor en el suelo. El dolor era insoportable, cuchillos ardientes atravesaban su cuerpo, sin provocar heridas visibles, pero que causaban un profundo dolor. Deseo que aquello terminase, que parase de una vez, que viniese la muerte a recogerle y dejar de soportar aquel dolor. De repente, algo detuvo aquel dolor y Ernie quedó tendido en el suelo, sin poder abrir los ojos. Lo que sí hizo, fue oír nuevos gritos, gritos que provenían de la boca de Seamus Finnigan. Pronto dejó de oír los gritos y se quedó tendido en el suelo, con todo oscuro a su alrededor.

Cuando despertó, ya no estaba en el frío suelo del aula de Estudios Muggles, sino sobre su cama. A su alrededor, sentados en el suelo, estaban Hannah, Neville, Ginny y Luna. En otra cama, descansaba Seamus, que seguía profundamente dormido. Ernie se incorporó rápidamente, mareándose al hacerlo.

- ¡Ya te has despertado, Ernie! – le dijo Hannah, acercándose a su cama – ¿Cómo estás?

- Un poco mareado – Ernie se frotó la cabeza, cansado – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Carrow te lanzó el _Cruciatus_, pero Seamus se interpuso – le explicó Neville, que tenía un corte reciente en la mejilla – Al final, conseguimos sacaros de allí, aunque fuese a la fuerza.

- Ya veo – miró el corte de Neville – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Heridas de guerra – respondió con una sonrisa – Lo importante es que os sacamos tanto a ti como a Seamus de allí.

- ¿Todavía no ha despertado? – preguntó Ernie, mirando al joven.

- No – negó Ginny, con tristeza – Carrow se cebó con él, más que contigo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, interesado.

- Bueno, cuando se puso delante para recibir la maldición – le explicó Ginny – Le gritó que su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas, también era nacido de muggles, y que era el mejor jugador de quidditch que conocía.

- Carrow le lanzó otra maldición _Cruciatus _– prosiguió Luna, con tristeza – Nos hizo marchar de clase, para seguir torturando a Seamus.

- Menos a los de Slytherin – apuntó Neville, con asco – Claro que después les dimos todos lo que se merecían.

- El ED ha vuelto a atacar – Ginny sonrió con orgullo.

- Deberíamos hacer algo esta noche – propuso Ernie, notando como la rabia le corroía por dentro – Dejar claro que no vamos a tolerar los insultos a los hijos de muggles, a los muggles y a los que los defendemos.

- Sí, es una buena idea – apoyó Neville, con una sonrisa de entusiasmo – Dejarles claro a esos mortífagos que no nos vamos a rendir.

- ¿Y qué podríamos hacer? – preguntó Luna, con interés.

- Unos cuantas pintadas estarían bien – comentó Seamus, desde la cama de a lado – Dejar nuestra firma.

- ¡Seamus! – Neville se levantó, precipitadamente – ¿Cómo estás?

- Me duele todo el cuerpo – se incorporó y aunque parecía cansado, sonrió – Además, es un recuerdo a Dean, él dibuja muy bien.

- Si, es una idea estupenda – aprobó Neville, triunfante – Esta noche, saldremos a hacer unas cuantas pintadas.

- ¿Los del ED? – preguntó Ernie, levantándose a trompicones.

- Sí – Neville sonrió, entusiasmado – Avisaré a todos los del ED para tramar un plan y esta noche.

- Los Carrow se enterarán de que vamos a hacerles frente – Ginny sonrió triunfante – Lo haremos por todos los que son perseguidos y humillados.

Todos esbozaron sonrisas triunfales, cargadas de una gran complicidad. Ernie sonreía igual que el resto, con los ojos brillantes. Él siempre había cumplido las normas, siempre había sido muy recto en cuanto a quebrantar las normas. Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado en quinto curso, cuando se había unido al ED. Había aprendido que había cosas por las que merecía romper las reglas, luchar por lo que es justo, y no solo por las normas. Además, pensaba luchar por sus amigos, amigos como Justin que no habían podido volver a Hogwarts, solo por ser hijos de muggles. Y también lo haría, por Charity Burbage, por la verdadera profesora de Estudios Muggles.


End file.
